Ash's Adventures of Toy Story 2/Transcript
This is the transcript for Ash's Adventures of Toy Story 2. Opening/Rex Playing the Buzz Lightyear Video Game - - *'Emperor Zurg': (laughs) Come to me, my prey. - *'Emperor Zurg': So, we meet again, Buzz Lightyear. For the last time. *'Buzz Lightyear (video game)': Not today, Zurg! - - - *'Rex': Oh, no! No! No, no, no, no, no. *'Ash Ketchum': Oooh… So close, Rex. *'Buzz Lightyear': Oh! You almost had him. *'Rex': I'm never gonna defeat Zurg! *'Buzz Lightyear': Sure you will, Rex. In fact, you're a better Buzz than I am. *'Taran': Yeah. All you need is a little practice. *'Rex': But look at my little arms! I can't press the fire button and jump at the same time! - *'Ash Ketchum': What are you looking for, Woody? *'Woody': My hat. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Woody's Arm Ripped/Woody's Nightmare *'Andy Davis': (imitating Bo Peep) Help! Help! Somebody help me! (imitating Woody) Let her go, evil Dr. Porkchop! (imitating Hamm aka Dr. Porkchop) Never! You must choose, Sheriff Woody. How shall she die? Shark? Or death by monkeys! (makes monkey noises) Choose! (imitating Woody) I choose Buzz Lightyear! (imitating Hamm aka Dr. Porkchop) What?! That's not a choice! (imitating Buzz Lightyear) To infinity and beyond! (imitating Woody) I'll save you, Miss Peep! (imitating Bo Peep) My hero! (smooches) (imitating Woody) Thanks, Buzz! (imitating Buzz Lightyear) No problem, buddy! You should never tangle with the unstoppable duo of Woody and Buzz Lightyear! rips Woody's arm; gasps Oh, no. *'Mrs. Davis': Andy, let's go. Molly's already in her car seat. *'Andy Davis': But, Mom, Woody's arm ripped. *'Mrs. Davis': Oh, no. Maybe we can fix him along the way. *'Andy Davis': Nah, just leave him. *'Mrs. Davis': Oh. Woody on the shelf I'm sorry, honey. But you know, toys don't last forever. - *'Rex': What happened? *'Mr. Potato Head': Woody's been shelved. *'Rex': (gasps) *'Littlefoot': Ash, what happened? *'Ash Ketchum': Woody's arm ripped and has been place up on the shelf. - *'Slinky': Woody? *'Bo Peep': Woody? Honey, are you okay? - *'Brock': I think we should leave him alone for a bit. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Yard Sale/Woody and Ash Has Been Kidnapped Woody: Wheezy? Is that you? Wheezy: Hi, Woody. Woody: What are you doing up here? I thought mom took you to get your squeaker fixed months ago. Andy was so upset. Wheezy: Nah. She just told him that to calm him down. And then, put me on the shelf. Woody: Well, why didn't you yell for help? Wheezy: I tried squeaking. But I'm still broken. No one can hear me. and coughs Besides, the dust aggravates my condition. and coughs What's the point in prolonging the inevitable? We're all just one stitch away from here to there. - - '''Ash Ketchum: '''I’m going with you Woody. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Category:Transcripts